This invention relates to the art of the two-wheel skate when employing the use of certain dual surfaced rollers in combination with double-action turning means. Essentially, each roller has an arcuately shaped central section providing the skater a certain degree of lateral roller mobility while skating in a generally forward direction, and frusto-conical end sections providing the lateral roller stability needed by the skater in applying pressure to the turning mechanisms, thus providing a two-wheel skate with the mechanical means to accomplish double-action turns.
Such a skate was first presented to the roller skating art by this applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,492 issued Jul. 4, 1989. At that time, and in association with a roller skate manufacturer, the first industrial prototype of the skate was produced.
During the intervening years improvements in the skate have focused on three basic needs: first, reducing the roller's lateral width to more practical proportions without sacrificing turning function, second, unifying and strengthening the design of the double-action turning mechanism, and third, integrating all the component elements of the skate in a manner and style more in keeping with current standards in roller skating art.